Game Files
The are the files from which gets its images, sounds, and documents. Code * Main Code ** http://moomoo.io/bundle.js * CSS (styling) ** http://moomoo.io/main.css Documents Documents can be found by typing in moomoo.io/docs, then the document, then .txt. * Changelog ** http://moomoo.io/docs/versions.txt * Privacy Policy ** http://moomoo.io/docs/privacy.txt * Terms and Conditions ** http://moomoo.io/docs/terms.txt Sound Files * Menu song (Removed) ** http://moomoo.io/sound/menu.mp3 Image Files Image Files can be found by typing moomoo.io/img and then the corresponding string. Weapons Adding /weapons/weapon_src_or_coded_file_name.png will usually find the image in the datafiles, with some exceptions. Adding _g, _d, _r, and, _e will show the weapon's gold, diamond, ruby, and emerald variants respectively, assuming they exist. If the images do not exist, when the variant is achieved in game there will be no sprite shown, thus many of the weapon's variants are "invisible". * Tool Hammer ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/hammer_1.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/hammer_1_g.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/hammer_1_d.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/hammer_1_r.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/hammer_1_e.png * Hand Axe ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/axe_1.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/axe_1_g.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/axe_1_d.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/axe_1_r.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/axe_e.png (Wrong location, will not render if Emerald Weapons are added.) * Short Sword ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/sword_1.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/sword_1_g.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/sword_1_d.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/sword_1_r.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/sword_e.png (Wrong location, will not render if Emerald Weapons are added.) * Polearm ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/spear_1.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/spear_1_g.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/spear_1_d.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/spear_1_r.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/spear_e.png (Wrong location, will not render if Emerald Weapons are added.) * Bat ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/bat_1.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/bat_1_g.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/bat_1_d.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/bat_1_r.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/bat_1_e.png * Daggers ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/dagger_1.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/dagger_1_g.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/dagger_1_d.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/dagger_1_r.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/daggers_1_e.png * Stick ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/stick_1.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/stick_1_g.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/stick_1_d.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/stick_1_r.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/stick_1_e.png * Great Axe ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/great_axe_1.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/great_axe_1_g.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/great_axe_1_d.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/great_axe_1_r.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/great_axe_e.png (Wrong location, will not render if Emerald Weapons are added.) * Katana ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/samurai_1.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/samurai_1_g.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/samurai_1_d.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/samurai_1_r.png **http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/katana_1_e.png (Wrong location, will not render if Emerald weapons are added.) * Hunting Bow ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/bow_1.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/bow_1_g.png ** The Hunting Bow has no diamond sprite. ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/bow_1_r.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/bow_1_e.png * Great Hammer ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/great_hammer_1.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/great_hammer_1_g.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/great_hammer_1_d.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/great_hammer_1_r.png **http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/great_hammer_1_e.png * Wooden Shield ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/shield_1.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/shield_1_g.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/shield_1_d.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/shield_1_r.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/shield_1_e.png * Crossbow ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/crossbow_1.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/crossbow_1_g.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/crossbow_1_d.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/crossbow_1_r.png ** The Crossbow has no emerald sprite. * Repeater Crossbow ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/crossbow_2.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/crossbow_2_g.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/crossbow_2_d.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/crossbow_2_r.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/crossbow_2_e.png * Stone Shield ** This is a and can no longer be found in the game. ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/shield_2.png ** The Stone Shield has no gold sprite. ** The Stone Shield has no diamond sprite. ** The Stone Shield has no ruby sprite. ** The Stone Shield has no emerald sprite. * Musket ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/musket_1.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/musket_g.png (Wrong location, will not render.) ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/musket_d.png (Wrong location, will not render.) ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/musket_r.png (Wrong location, will not render.) ** The Musket has no emerald sprite. * Shotgun ** This is an unreleased weapon and cannot be found in the game. ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/shotgun_1.png ** The Shotgun has no gold sprite. ** The Shotgun has no diamond sprite. ** The Shotgun has no ruby sprite. ** The Shotgun has no emerald sprite. * Mc Grabby ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/grab_1.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/grab_1_g.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/grab_1_d.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/grab_1_r.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/grab_1_e.png * Arrow (Projectile fired from bows and crossbows) ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/arrow_1.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/arrow_2.png (Currently unused) ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/arrow_3.png (Currently unused) ** The Arrow has no ruby sprite. ** The Arrow has no emerald sprite. * Bullet (Projectile fired from muskets) ** http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/bullet_1.png ** The Bullet has no gold sprite. ** The Bullet has no diamond sprite. ** The Bullet has no ruby sprite. ** The Bullet has no emerald sprite. Hats Adding /hats/hat_hatNumber.png will usually find the Hat's image in the datafiles. * Hat 0 ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_0.png ** This is an Hat and cannot be found in-game. * Marksman Cap ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_1.png * Straw Hat ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_2.png * Ranger Hat ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_4.png * Cowboy Hat ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_5.png * Soldier Helmet ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_6.png * Bull Helmet ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_7.png * Bummel Hat ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_8.png * Miners Helmet ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_9.png * Bush Gear ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_10.png * Spike Gear ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_11.png (Base, for coding.) ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_11_top.png (Top, for coding.) ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_11_p.png (Store appearance.) * Booster Hat ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_12.png * Medic Gear ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_13.png * Windmill Hat ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_14.png (Base, for coding.) ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_14_top.png (Top, for coding.) ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_14_p.png (Store appearance.) * Winter Cap ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_15.png * Bushido Armor ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_16.png ** This is a Hat and can no longer be found in-game. * Hat 17 ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_17.png * Explorer Hat ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_18.png * Hat 19 ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_19.png * Samurai Armor ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_20.png * Plague Mask ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_21.png * Emp Helmet ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_22.png * Anti Venom Gear ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_23.png * Hat 24 ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_24.png * Barbarian Armor ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_26.png * Scavenger Gear ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_27.png * Moo Head ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_28.png * Pig Head ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_29.png * Fluff Head ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_30.png * Flipper Hat ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_31.png * Musketeer Hat ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_32.png * Hat 33 ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_33.png ** This is an Hat and cannot be found in-game. * Hat 34 ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_34.png ** This is an Hat and cannot be found in-game. * Fez Hat ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_35.png * Pandou Head ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_37.png * Bear Head ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_37.png * Monkey Head ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_38.png * Hat 39 ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_39.png ** This is an Hat and cannot be found in-game. * Tank Gear ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_40.png * Hat 41 ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_41.png * Enigma Hat ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_42.png * Blitz Hat ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_43.png * Polar Head ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_44.png * Shame! ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_45.png * Bull Mask ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_46.png * Hat 47 ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_47.png * Halo ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_48.png * Bob XIII Hat ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_49.png * Apple Cap ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_50.png * Moo Cap ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_51.png * Thief Gear ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_52.png * Turret Gear ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_53.png (Base, for coding.) ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_53_top.png (Top, for coding.) ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_53_p.png (Store appearance.) * Hat 54 ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_54.png ** This is an Hat and cannot be found in-game. * Bloodthirster ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_55.png * Assassin Gear ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_56.png * Pumpkin ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_57.png * Dark Knight ** http://moomoo.io/img/hats/hat_58.png Accessories Adding /accessories/access_accessoryNumber.png will find the Accessory's image in the datafiles. * Super Cape ** http://moomoo.io/img/accessories/access_1.png * Dragon Cape ** http://moomoo.io/img/accessories/access_2.png * Cookie Cape ** http://moomoo.io/img/accessories/access_3.png * Skull Cape ** http://moomoo.io/img/accessories/access_4.png * Dash Cape ** http://moomoo.io/img/accessories/access_5.png * Winter Cape ** http://moomoo.io/img/accessories/access_6.png * Troll Cape ** http://moomoo.io/img/accessories/access_7.png * Cow Cape ** http://moomoo.io/img/accessories/access_8.png * Tree Cape ** http://moomoo.io/img/accessories/access_9.png * Stone Cape ** http://moomoo.io/img/accessories/access_10.png * Monkey Tail ** http://moomoo.io/img/accessories/access_11.png * Snowball ** http://moomoo.io/img/accessories/access_12.png * Angel Wings ** http://moomoo.io/img/accessories/access_13.png * Thorns ** http://moomoo.io/img/accessories/access_14.png * Blockades ** http://moomoo.io/img/accessories/access_15.png * Sawblade ** http://moomoo.io/img/accessories/access_16.png * Apple Basket ** http://moomoo.io/img/accessories/access_17.png * Blood Wings ** http://moomoo.io/img/accessories/access_18.png * Shadow Wings ** http://moomoo.io/img/accessories/access_19.png * Devils Tail ** http://moomoo.io/img/accessories/access_20.png * Corrupt X Wings ** http://moomoo.io/img/accessories/access_21.png Mobs Adding /animals/animalName.png will find the image in the datafiles. * Cow ** http://moomoo.io/img/animals/cow_1.png * Pig ** http://moomoo.io/img/animals/pig_1.png * Duck ** http://moomoo.io/img/animals/chicken_1.png * Bull ** http://moomoo.io/img/animals/bull_2.png * Bully ** http://moomoo.io/img/animals/bull_1.png * Wolf ** http://moomoo.io/img/animals/wolf_1.png * MOOSTAFA ** http://moomoo.io/img/animals/enemy.png * MOOFIE ** http://moomoo.io/img/animals/wolf_2.png * Treasure ** http://moomoo.io/img/animals/crate_1.png * SID ** http://moomoo.io/img/animals/sid.png ** This is an Mob and cannot be found in-game. * VINCE ** http://moomoo.io/img/animals/vince.png ** This is an Mob and cannot be found in-game. * Fish ** http://moomoo.io/img/animals/fish_1.png ** This is an and cannot be found in-game. * Duck 1 ** http://moomoo.io/img/animals/duck_1.png ** This is an and cannot be found in-game. * Sheep ** http://moomoo.io/img/animals/sheep_1.png ** This is an and cannot be found in-game. Icons Adding /icons/iconName.png will find the icon's image in the datafiles. * Skull ** http://moomoo.io/img/icons/skull.png * Leader Crown ** http://moomoo.io/img/icons/crown.png Resource Icons Adding /resources/resourceName_ico.png will find the resource icon's image in the datafiles. * Food ** https://moomoo.io/img/resources/food_ico.png * Wood ** https://moomoo.io/img/resources/wood_ico.png * Stone ** https://moomoo.io/img/resources/stone_ico.png * Gold ** https://moomoo.io/img/resources/gold_ico.png Others * FavIcon ** https://moomoo.io/img/favicon.png * Google Play Badge ** https://moomoo.io/img/badges/android.png * App Store Badge ** https://moomoo.io/img/badges/ios.svg Banners Adding /promotion/banner_bannerNumber.png will find the banner's image file in the datafiles. * Foes.io ** http://moomoo.io/img/promotion/banner_1.png ** http://moomoo.io/img/promotion/banner_2.png * Krunker.io ** http://moomoo.io/img/promotion/banner_3.png Category:Information Category:MooMoo.io